


Nightmares

by Miko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward would rather have his old nightmares back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It was the same. It was _always_ the same, these days. At this point Edward thought he would even have welcomed the old, familiar nightmares. Anything that would end the inevitable progression of the new dream that haunted him.

"You'd want to be rid of me?" The voice was deep, mocking. Pretending to be hurt, as if Ed's opinion genuinely mattered to him. "I'd almost think you didn't enjoy our little sessions."

"This is a dream," Ed repeated to himself, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "It's only a dream. I just have to wake up." Could you close your eyes in a dream?

"You keep saying that," the too-familiar voice slid over his nerves like rough silk, practically purring in his ear. Ed tried to suppress a shiver as claws trailed delicately over the side of his neck, but his body betrayed him. "You keep saying that, Edward, but you never wake up. Not until morning, not until after it's all over."

Growling, Ed clapped his hands together and whipped around, his alchemized hand-blade reaching for the vulnerable flesh just behind him. Laughing, the bastard skipped out of the way, releasing him in order to dodge. Ed's metal blade swept through the air inches from bare skin, and he shivered again as that laughter washed over him.

Inhuman eyes glittered at him in the dim light of the dream world. Here it was always twilight; just light enough for him to be able to see his tormentor, just dark enough to make everything seem surreal.

"You're dead," he accused the monster that faced him.

"Yes, and you killed me," Greed replied cheerfully. "Feeling guilty? Or maybe you just miss me."

With a yell Ed lashed out again, trying to slash the mocking bastard open. Trying to force him to put up that shield of his, to reveal himself as the monster he truly was. Once or twice he'd managed to drive the dream vision into a fight, and then it had ended up simply as a recreation of the scene of the homunculus' death.

Only once or twice, though. Tonight apparently wasn't going to be one of those times. Greed dodged again, sliding past the blade and catching Ed's arm in his strong hand as he moved. With a tug he managed to set the smaller boy off balance, pulling him in close and twisting the metal arm up behind the alchemist's back.

It didn't hurt, of course. The tactile feedback in the automail was good, but didn't include pain responses. Ed struggled, but the monster's other arm wrapped around his chest and held him tight against the bigger body behind him, effectively trapping him. "You were a better fighter than this in real life," Greed murmured into his ear, his breath over the delicate shell making Ed shiver again. "Maybe you don't really want to get away?"

"In _your_ dreams," Ed snarled, trying to kick the bastard with his automail leg. Greed sidestepped deftly, not losing his grip or even seeming disconcerted by the attack. Damn it, Ed _was_ a better fighter than this! Why couldn't he ever strike back effectively at the monster in his mind?

"Because you want to be overpowered," Greed whispered, reading Ed's mind as he so often seemed to do in the dreams. "You're the one dreaming this. You're the one who chose to make me stronger and faster than you, so you could struggle all you wanted without breaking free. You like to struggle, don't you? It makes you feel better, like you're not giving in."

"I will never give in!" Edward yelled, furious. He renewed his attempts to break free, fighting for all he was worth. "Not to you, not to anyone! You're _not real_!"

"No, I never was," Greed agreed, laughing and pressing closer. Now Ed's struggling was accomplishing nothing but to highlight his sudden awareness that neither of them was wearing so much as a stitch of clothing. They never were in the dream, and that was in some ways the most disturbing part of all.

"Whether the old bitch creates me or you do, I'm still not real," Greed continued. "But you're the one producing me this time, Edward. It's your choice that I'm here, that I'm stronger... and that we're naked. Isn't it?"

Ed's reply came out as a wordless shout of denial as Greed hooked one leg around his ankle and tripped him. They both went tumbling down onto the suddenly soft ground, the homunculus on top, still fighting each other for dominance.

"You want this," Greed breathed out, nipping hard at the outside edge of Ed's ear. His sharp teeth didn't quite draw blood, but it was definitely a painful sensation. Weren't you supposed to not be able to feel pain in a dream? Wasn't that the whole point of pinching yourself to see if you were dreaming?

"I don't," Ed retorted, bucking to try to throw the bastard off him. He cried out as the movement pressed the monster's hard cock against his ass, and the cry didn't carry as much of a protest as he would have liked it to.

"Then stop me," Greed invited him. The hand trapped between Ed's body and the floor worked its way further down, the fingers pinching and rubbing at one rapidly stiffening nipple. "Throw me off. Wake up. You're in control here Edward, not me. If I'm dominating you, it's only because you want me to."

"No," Ed moaned. Even he wasn't sure if he was protesting Greed's words or the way his body was reacting to the bastard's touch. His traitorous cock was hardening, his body aching with reluctant desire - just as it did every night. Every damn night, no matter how he fought or pleaded or argued.

"That's all right," Greed said, pinching harder and running his tongue along the outside of Ed's ear. "I like it when you fight. Almost as much as you enjoy it yourself. So struggle away, my alchemist. It makes it better for both of us."

Thrashing, Ed lashed out at the words even though his actions only served to prove the bastard right. He could feel Greed getting even harder against him, and his own erection was pressing painfully into the surface he was lying on. "Why do you keep doing this?" he choked out, helpless and hating it.

"A better question to ask might be 'why do _you_ choose _me_ to do this'," Greed mocked him again, pulling his hand out from under Ed. "I certainly don't mind being your chosen representation. I've longed to posses you from the first moment I saw you. Beautiful," he concluded in a whisper as Ed yelled again and tried once more to fight his way free.

Laughing, Greed let him loose just long enough for him to free his arms, before deftly capturing both of Ed's wrists. Bringing them up so he could hold them both in one strong hand, he stroked the other down along the alchemist's side. "Fight me," he encouraged again. "Fight me with everything you have. It only makes you all the more worth having."

Pinning Ed's wrists to the ground over his head, the homunculus used his other hand to prod Edward up onto his knees. Since it gave him more leverage Edward went along with it, trying to kick out or wrench himself out from under the larger body still covering him.

Almost immediately he realized his tactical error. Now that his hips were up in the air Greed could reach around under him and fist his cock, stroking the rapidly hardening length and tormenting him further. With his shoulders still pressed to the ground Ed could do nothing but moan another protest when Greed forced his legs between Ed's and started nudging them apart.

It was different every time, even though it was always the same. Last time Greed had taken him standing, pressed up against the wall, his cock pounding into Ed hard enough to raise him up on his tiptoes with every stroke. The time before Ed had been bent over a bench of some kind, and the bastard had taken pleasure in warming the boy's ass with stinging, open-handed slaps before taking him. The time before that they'd been facing each other, Greed laughing as Ed's hands scrabbled frantically against the impenetrable carbon shield protecting his chest, trying to do enough damage to drive the homunculus off.

The only constant was the feel of Greed's cock in his ass, and the way his traitorous body would eventually give way despite his best efforts to continue fighting. Even now Ed was panting and writhing as Greed stroked him, tiny little moans escaping him as he tried to ignore how damn good the monster's hand felt on him.

"That's it," Greed encouraged him, rubbing up against him from behind as his hand continued its torturously slow rhythm. "Mmm, I love the noises you make. Give me more; give me everything you've got. I want it all."

 _No_ , Ed tried to say again, but all that came out was a whimper. Greed was nibbling on his neck now, his pointed teeth grazing the sensitive skin and drawing little beads of blood here and there. It should have hurt; it _did_ hurt, but it also made his blood race and his nerves feel like they were on fire.

He cried out again when he felt two claw-tipped fingers slide inside his ass, stroking ever so carefully so they didn't tear the flesh. It should have hurt more than it did in the dreams, Ed knew. Not that he had a great deal of personal experience, but... well. It was only morbid curiosity that had made him try it once himself, on a rare night when he and Al had been in different rooms.

In the unreality of the dreams, however, it hurt only enough to make him hyper aware of it, and the rest of it was all pleasure. Sweet, slick pleasure, crawling through his veins with every stroke of those damnable fingers. Ed was caught between the urge to press back onto them, the need to thrust into that circling hand, and the desire to tear free and end it all.

Wait. The bastard needed two hands to stroke him and stretch him at the same time. Shifting, Ed discovered that his wrists had been released, and the only thing keeping his arms in place over his head was his own stupidity in leaving them there.

With a shout of triumph he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, preparing to twist around and stab the bastard through with his hand blade. Instead he froze and whimpered again when the sudden change of angle made Greed's fingers press against _that_ spot, the one that had proved his undoing almost every time he'd had this dream.

"Yessss," the homunculus hissed, and Ed could see the glitter of victory in his eyes. He knew the effect this had on Ed, knew he was inches from winning their nightly battle. He curled his fingers down more firmly, claws scraping the delicate skin as he pressed against the boy's prostrate and made him shudder with overwhelming pleasure.

"You want it," Greed asserted once more, leaning even closer. Ed was supporting both their weight on his trembling arms now. His breath was coming in harsh pants, and he couldn't have moved to save his life. "You know you want it, or you wouldn't be dreaming this. Give us what we both want, Edward."

He stilled his stroking hand, leaving only his fingers in Ed's ass to continue the stimulation. Writhing at the loss of sensation, Ed choked in his effort to stifle the pleading words that sprang to his lips.

"Say it," Greed coaxed him. "Say it, Edward. Beg for it. You know I won't give it to you until you do... and you know I'm perfectly happy to go on all night." His voice dropped half an octave and took on a husky quality that seemed almost to boil Ed's blood in his veins. "I've done it before. I wouldn't really mind doing it again. Beg me, Edward. Admit what we both already know."

"Damn you," Ed whimpered brokenly. "You bastard. I won't... I won't..."

But he would. They both knew he would, because he always did. In the end, he always gave in, always gave the bastard what he wanted to hear. Drawing it out only extended the torment, delayed the inevitable.

He screamed hoarsely again as Greed withdrew the fingers from inside him and pulled away entirely. Now Edward was kneeling alone on the soft ground, totally unencumbered. If he wanted to he could turn and slash at the homunculus, open him up from neck to navel and watch him die all over again. He could. If he could just find the energy, the will to move.

"Say it." Greed's voice shivered over him like a physical caress. Surely _he_ should have been Lust, with a voice like that.

"Please."

At first Ed was so quiet even he could barely hear the word that escaped him. Burning with desire and humiliation, he forced himself to raise his voice. "Please. Greed. Do it, damn you. Just fuck me already!"

"Only since you ask so nicely," Greed replied wryly. Suddenly the heavy body was draped over his again, and Ed had to lock the automail arm in place to keep from collapsing. "Say it again."

"You got what you wanted," Ed growled, frustrated. "I'm not going to say it again!"

Laughing, Greed stroked him, starting at the nape of his neck and running his hand all the way down to rub at his ass. "Edward, haven't you learned anything about me yet? I'll never have everything I want. I want everything."

Pain again, pain and pleasure so mixed together he couldn't even tell them apart any more as the monster suddenly shifted and pressed into him. His cock was hard, so hard Ed wondered if he extended the carbon shield there, too. "I can if you want me to," Greed murmured in his ear with another sensuous little chuckle. "But it's not nearly as much fun for me. Hey, it's your dream. What do you want?"

"I want you to shut up and get it over with," Ed snapped, his voice breaking. The sooner he got through this, the sooner he would wake up. He really didn't want to think too hard about the fact that he hadn't said 'I want you to stop and let me go'.

"You sound like you're not having fun." The bastard was laughing again, moving his hips in tiny little circles that made Ed moan and arch back against him, trying to get more. It was enough stimulation to make him crave the rest of it, but not enough to bring him anywhere near completion.

"Damn it, stop playing around!" Ed snarled, bucking his hips. "Just do it already!"

"Not yet," Greed said, his breathing speeding up as well as he matched Ed's bucking movements to keep the boy from being able to thrust against him. "Not until you admit how much you want it."

"If this is my dream, you should be doing what _I_ want, not what you want!" Ed said, frustrated.

"But I am doing what you want," Greed purred at him, nipping at his shoulder, his hands going to steady Ed's hips. "Since I'm only a figment of your imagination, I can't really do anything else. I guess you like being teased, hmm?"

Moaning, Ed hung his head and panted. His cock was throbbing, his whole body on fire. He couldn't take much more of this. Tears of frustration and need leaked from his eyes, and he shuddered as Greed loosely fisted his cock.

"I want it," he admitted brokenly. "Please, Greed."

"Good boy," Greed purred, the lust in his tone clear in his voice. Ed screamed as the monster rewarded him by pulling out and thrusting back in hard. There was no more fighting now, just the struggle for sanity as he rode the rising waves of pleasure. Greed was merciless in this as in all things, though he made sure to wring every last bit of sensation out of Ed.

"Mine," the homunculus hissed, hands clenching hard enough to bruise on Ed's hips. "Give it to me. Don't hold back, damn you. Mine!"

"Yours," Ed agreed, hardly even aware of what he was saying. All he could focus on was the pinpoint of building pleasure within him, the promised ecstasy hovering around the corner. As many times as they'd gone through this, as hard as he fought every night, in the end he was reaching for that crest just as hard as Greed did.

Shifting, the monster changed his angle, snapping his hips forward in a way that thrust him over that spot inside Ed again and again. Each new thrust now brought an increasingly loud cry from the younger man, his fists clenching in the soft ground as every muscle in his body strained against the pleasure.

"Now," Greed ordered, his voice implacable. "Now, damn it. Come for me!"

Sobbing with pleasure, Ed obeyed helplessly. His whole body shuddered as the pleasure coalesced into a pinpoint within him, then swept over him with all the burning fire of a powerful alchemical reaction. Every orgasm seemed stronger than the one the night before, and sometimes when he allowed himself to think about it during the day he wondered if one day it would overwhelm him and burn him up completely.

His flesh arm gave out beneath him and he listed to one side, Greed's hands tightening on him to keep from sliding out of him. He unlocked the automail arm and let himself sprawl on his stomach, his body shuddering with aftershocks as every breath rubbed his too-sensitive cock against the ground. Greed was still thrusting into him, but the thrusts had become unsteady, the rhythm breaking up as the homunculus neared completion.

Finally with a last desperate thrust of his hips the monster went still, and Ed could feel his seed pulsing into his body. Now would have been the ideal time to strike, when the bastard was vulnerable and weak with satiation, but in truth Ed couldn't seem to summon the energy to move.

"You know," Greed panted as he came to rest against Ed's back, his weight almost pleasant though it would have taken torture to get Ed to admit it, "all things considered, the solution to your problem seems fairly obvious." He chuckled, shifting his weight so they were both lying on their sides with Ed cuddled in his arms. "Given how much you profess to hate these little encounters of ours, and the way your subconscious seems to enjoy tormenting you, if you started actively enjoying yourself the dreams would probably stop."

The thought had occurred to Ed, more than once. He wasn't honestly sure which stopped him: the horror of the idea of openly enjoying himself and not fighting Greed at all... or the fear that if he did, the dreams _would_ stop.

"Well, don't stop fighting on my account," Greed murmured, holding him too tightly to escape even though Ed wasn't struggling. "Until you do... you're mine. And I don't let go of what's mine."


End file.
